


Inuyasha and the Promised Neverland

by Andy_N0namus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Smart, F/F, F/M, Kikyou is Evil, M/M, Multi, Only the ones Between 10 and 12 have sex, Sessshoumaru is Younger than Inuyasha, Switching, This is a weird fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Inuyasha and his sibling are living the life, yeah, they may be orphans, but they got everything they ever wanted. Plush soft beds, food that never failed to satisfy, plenty of room to play, and a loving Mother who loves them all. Yeah, the daily tests are hard, but that's part of the fun. But eventually, they will have to leave Grace Field one day. It wasn't so bad, but good-byes are still hard...Inuyasha wouldn't have it any other way. At least, that was until he discovered the truth...





	1. Prologue

Inuyasha and the Promised Neverland. Prologue

 

<><><>

Inuyasha; Age, 12 years. ID, 63194.

Kagome; Age, 12 years. ID, 81194.

Sango; Age, 12 years. ID, 22194.

Bankotsu; Age, 12 years. ID, 77294.

Jakotsu; Age, 11 years. ID, 52064.

Suikotsu; Age, 11 years. ID, 43894.

Miroku; Age, 11 years. ID, 89294

Renkotsu; Age, 15 years. ID, C-12294.

Ginkotsu; Age, 9 years. ID, 32494.

Sesshōmaru; Age, 9 years. ID, 17364.

Koga; Age, 10 years. ID, 43664

<><><>

Note 1: ^Anything within this quotations, is an over-voice. Done in First Person POV.^

Note 2: Everyone is wearing pure white clothing and brown shoes in this story, except the Mama, who is wearing a black dress and a white apron.

Note 3: In this story, the term Olders refers to the individuals in Graces Fields that are 10-years-old and over.

<> First Person POV <>

^She was, for all of us in every way, our mother. Even if we had no blood relations to her.

We spent most of our waking time together, even if we are not siblings by blood.

Our home, Grace Field House, is an orphanage. But it was big enough for all of us to be comfortable.

Since I live here, I am an orphan.^

I hear someone calling my name in the distance. "Inuyasha~!" "I'm coming~!" I called back happily.

^At least... That's what I thought until that day.^

<><><>

<> Inyuyasha's POV <>

^Six o'clock sharp, the House's morning begins with the rigging of a bell.^

I immediately jumped out of bed and shouted at everyone in the room "Rise and shine everyone! Breakfast is calling!" I watched as the other boys in this room woke up happy. The boys and girls had to sleep in different rooms, those were the rules.

^I've been living here for 11 years now.^

It was chaos in the room, the boys were either fooling around or trying to get dressed in our pure white clothing, but this was normal. I smiled at this.

^And before I knew it, I was one of the oldest here.^

That was when I noticed Renkotsu (pretty much canon but with long brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail (to waist btw)) yanked the blanket off of Bankotsu (canon appearance), who was still in bed. "Get up, Brat! If you don't help out, you don't eat," Renkotsu snapped at the groggy teen.

Renkotsu is the oldest here at 15. He's pretty much Mama's second-in-command. He's a bit too strict with time management and making sure everyone does their part here unless you're Ginkotsu (Okay, heavy modifications to this character. Ginkotsu still has the burning red hair, has both his arms, no prosthetics, no metal jaw, has an eyepatch over the right eye, and both of his legs are too weak to hold his weight on their own so he wears metal guarding/support boots to help him walk).

Bankotsu yawned and asked sleepily "Give me five more minutes." Renkotsu then snapped "No! Now, Get up! All of the oldest have to do their part around here, this includes you, Brat!"

Yeah... Ren and Ban don't get along so well...

"Hey, Ren," Jakotsu (canon appearance, basically wearing the female variation of the white uniform) said, "How about helping Gin with his legs, I'll get Ban up." Renkotsu tossed the blanket at Bankotsu's head and left to help Ginkotsu.

When it comes to Gin, Ren'll drop whatever he's doing to help him. I guess you can say, Ren, dotes on Gin. It kinda sucks that Gin doesn't like it when Ren does it.

I decided to head on down to the kitchen to help prepare for breakfast. Mostly because I didn't want to see Jakotsu sexually molest Bankotsu, again.

<>

I walked into the noisy dining room.

^As of this moment, we are 38 siblings.^

I helped with setting four long tables as I looked around to see all of my siblings.

^Our personalities, age, and ethnicities all differ from one another. So it's obvious that we're not blood-related. But, in spite of this...^

I saw my sisters walk in, or rather Kagome (canon appearance) and Sango (canon appearance) leading the little sisters into the dining room. I also saw Mama (Kikiyo, canon appearance) call them and me into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

^In spite of this, I treasure them all.^

I walked into the kitchen with my sisters and saw the other olders helping out.

^My loving, beloved mother and all of my siblings, even if we fight form time to time. Who gives a crap if we're not blood-related? There's nothing I treasure most. This entire house was my family.^

Food was on the table and everyone was getting into their assigned seats.

^They were my everything.^

Mama rang a handbell and said, "Right on time everyone."

^For 11 years, no one thought to question it, not a single thing.^

Mama told us to dig in, and we did.

^We had plush beds, food that tasted gourmet, our snow white uniforms...^

I saw one of my smaller siblings turn his head to the left, showing off that five digit number tattooed on his neck.

^The identification numbers on our necks. We all have these on our neck.

My number is 63194.

Kagome's is 81194.

Sango's is 22194.

Bankotsu's is 77294.

Jakotsu's is 52064.

Suikotsu's (canon appearance) is 43894.

Miroku's (canon appearance) is 89294.

Sesshōmaru's (canon appearance) is 17364.

Ginkotsu's is 32494.

Renkotsu's id numbers were a bit weird, Ren's was C-12294. He's the only one with a letter in their id number.^

After breakfast, we got ready for the hardest part of the day. I put my pair of headphones on. I noticed that Ginkotsu had a book in hand, but that wasn't anything new.

^And the litany of Daily Exams.^

The exams then started.

^Mama told us that these tests were to be a substitute for conventional schools.^

^We have to answer each question within 10 seconds. The questions aren't easy, in fact, they're pretty hard, so it makes it more challenging. Once you turn three and become literate, you have to do them, and each age group has different tests. They're basically called Age Tests Type and you do the Test Type that corresponds to your age. So Age 3 Testing to Age 12 Testing. Since I'm 12, I do the Age 12 Testing. I'm not sure what Ren's Testing Type is like since the Age Type Testing only goes up to 12, but Mama made it so he can still do these test.^

<> <>

After the Daily Exams were finished, I heard some of the little ones either expected their joy of it all being over or exhausted from all the questions.

Mama then left to get our scores. She came back a few minutes later with them.

"Miroku, Kagome, Bankotsu, Sesshōmaru, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Sango, Inuyasha," Mama called out, then said with glee "Splendid job! You all got 300s again! Perfect scores!"

^I didn't mind the tests, really. Mama praising me made the whole thing worth it.^

Sesshōmaru refused the praise Mama offered. He was always the cold one. "Gesh, Mama," Gin stated, getting her attention before asking "Gesh. Would it be possible for me to do the Age 10 Testing? The Age 9 Testing is too easy for me." Gin always reads between the Test Types, hence the reason he had the book. Mama patted Gin on the head and said "Sorry Ginkotsu, but you'll move to the Age 10 Testing when you turn 10 next month." Gin huffed at that answer.

Jakotsu snuck up behind Ginkotsu and asked in a seductive tone "You sure that's the only reason you want the Age 10 Testing~?" "Gesh! What are you implying?!" Gin asked a little too loudly. I rolled my eyes and thought 'Here we go again.' "You just want to be in the 10 Up Group," Jakotsu teased.

Jakotsu always teases Ginkotsu about this.

"Now, now, don't fight in front of the little ones, and stop teasing Ginkotsu," Mama told Jakotsu. Renkotsu stood next to Ginkotsu and said: "Besides, he'd be better in the Age 10 Testing then you were." "Hey!" Was all Jakotsu said before Mama told us to go outside and play.

<> <>

^And after the Exams, we were left to our own devices and allowed to play to our heart's content. Well, at least for the younger ones, the older ones have a limited amount of free time, but we use this time to play with our younger siblings. You see, not only do us olders have the harder chores to do but we also have this activity that Mama tells us is good for us olders. I'll tell you about that later.^

After a game of Janken (1), I was IT for our daily game of tag.

Renkotsu, of course, was sitting by the Grand Tree with Sesshōmaru and four-year-old Rin. Sesshōmaru never plays with us and Rin'll do whatever Sesshōmaru does, odd that he doesn't mind considering his personality. Renkotsu usually just sits there and draws in his sketchbook.

I started counting, which was the signal for everyone to start hiding.

As usual, the majority of them fled to the forest within the Grace Field's property. So, I started heading in the direction I knew the majority of them would've gone.

^Tree climbing, Hide-and-seek, tag... We've been playing these games in this forest for as long as we can remember. The forest that surrounds the house from all four sides is the Garden that all of us siblings know like the back of our hands.^

I ran through a particularly dense part of the forest.

^The House's grounds stretches far and wide, but despite all this extensive terrain, there were only two places that we were told never to go near. One was the Gate which leads to the outside world and the other side of the fence marking the boundaries of the forest.^

I walked up to the iron fence. Why I even came here is beyond me.

^None of us really questioned these rules. As long as you lived under this roof, these were the rules you followed.

"We're not allowed to go OUTSIDE"

This... Is why none of us have ever seen the Outside World, but we know OF the Outside World. We have books of all kinds in the Library, countless actually. We had the Outside World at our fingertips, all we needed to do was reach out and read.^

By now, I've gotten all of my siblings that were playing. Well, all but two.

"How'd Inuyasha get all of you in such a short time?!" Jakotsu shouted/asked the others. Suikotsu chuckled and stated, "This is what happens when Inuyasha is 'It'." "Since Jakotsu was caught," Sango stated before Kagome added, "That means Bankotsu and Ginkotsu are left." Miroku then noticed the redhead walking out of the forest. I asked Ginkotsu "Your legs acting up?" He nodded, rubbed one of his braced legs, and said "Gesh, yeah, sorry but I'm going to have to sit the next round out," and sat next to Renkotsu.

Gin's legs were pretty weak on their own, hence why he had to wear leg braces, and why he couldn't play with us for very long. If he were to keep playing when his legs start hurting, he'll lose feeling in his legs for an entire week. He's healthy and all, but his legs have gotten weaker over time and no one really knew why. Mama and Renkotsu do their best to help him, mostly with the medication.

Ginkotsu not being able to play didn't really bother to me too much, besides I was having a one-on-one battle with Bankotsu.

<>

Renkotsu checked his pocket-watch and said "You've managed to avoid capture for ten minutes. That's a new record." Ban was having a fit because I was able to get him, again.

Suikotsu tried to calm Bankotsu down, but accidentally got hit in the head by one of Ban's flailing fist. Everyone froze at that.

Crap! Suikotsu has a split personality! When he gets hit in the head he switches personalities! (Nicknamed Shiro and Kuro for the good and bad personalities respectfully).

Kuro growled out as he emerged.

He shouted another challenge of Tag, making it an all for nothing challenge. I agreed to it, mostly because he included to make it the last and final battle with six-year-olds Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu.

You see, today is Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu's last day here at Grace Field. They're leaving tonight.

^None of us will live here forever. Before turning 13, all of us are arranged to leave the House and sent out to live with foster parents. That again is another rule. But Renkotsu seemed to be an exception since he was 15.^

<> <>

Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu got dressed in their new navy blue clothing.

These clothing are only given to us the day we leave to live with our assigned Foster Home.

Kyōkotsu hugged his treasured blue bunny plushie, Bernie. Mama made Bernie by hand for Kyōkotsu for his sixth birthday. Mukotsu grabbed his homemade herb bag and said: "Don't worry, we're gunna write to you guys every day, unlike our other siblings who left."

The siblings that have already left haven't written back to us since they left, and it was REALLY annoying to us still here. We kinda figured they were living it up and forgot all about us.

"You'd better! Or I'ma gunna hunt the two of you down a-" Kuro Suikotsu snapped, before Sango hit him on the back of his head, and thus switching his personalities. With Shiro in charge, he immediately apologized for Kuro's actions. This wasn't really anything new, but it made Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu laugh.

Renkotsu walked into the room and said: "Cookies are done." Renkotsu only made cookies on birthdays and farewell days, he always made the sibling who's special day it was favorite cookies. Even Bankotsu's favorite cookies on his birthday despite not getting along with him. They were always delicious.

That made everyone rush to the dining room. Well, all but Sesshōmaru, he just walked out of the room. I don't think I'm ever going to understand how he thinks.

^All of us don't know our birth parents' faces, nor where we were born.^

After the cookies were finished we said our goodbyes to Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu.

^To us, finding a new family to settle into is a really exciting idea. But in the end...^

I watched sadly as Mama closed the main door behind her.

^Parting ways is still a sad thing for us older kids....^

I started at the door for a few more seconds along with the rest of the olders. I looked over at Renkotsu and saw that he seemed really sad about this. It really must be harder for him then the rest of us Olders.

^We've been saying goodbye for our whole lives... And it doesn't get any easier.^

I walked into the dining room and saw a very familiar blue bunny on the table. Did Kyōkotsu forget his most precious possession?

"KYŌKOTSU!!!" I hollered as I ran over and snatched the bunny off the table. Yup, he did. I knew Kyōkotsu was a bit on the forgetful side, but seriously?

I NEED to get Bernie to Kyōkotsu, but...

"He already left..." Shiro Suikotsu stated sadly.

"I don't think so," Kagome said as she walked into the room, before adding "I just saw some lights turn on over at the Gate through the bathroom window. Since Mama hasn't returned yet, there's a definite possibility that Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu haven't left yet."

Bankotsu suggested that he and I head on over there to bring Bernie back to Kyōkotsu before he really does leave. I agreed to it.

Ban and I snuck out through the back door after we picked it open and got out without Renkotsu knowing since he's in charge when Mama's away.

<>

Bankotsu and I ran towards the Gate and went in. We didn't see anyone only a car, a REAL car. Or is it a truck, either or. "Kyōkotsu? Mukotsu?" Bankotsu softly called out as I looked in the front seat. No one was there.

Bankotsu walked to the back and said: "Maybe they'll find Bernie if I just put it in the trunk." The moment he looked in, he clenched Bernie to his chest. I noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?" "Inuyasha..." Was all Ban said shakily as he pointed inside while clutching Bernie to his chest.

There in the bed of the car/truck, with some kind of stiff-stemmed flower stabbed into their hearts, were Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu. Both were dead. Eyes wide opened as if they had just witnessed something unspeakably horrible, which was probably the case.

I said nothing and neither did Bankotsu.

^Could you have blamed us for that? But that wasn't the worst to happen. That came soon afterward.^

"Is someone there?" We heard someone asked.

We didn't know who it was, so we quickly and quietly hid under the car/truck.

The sound of a door opening reached our ears, followed by footsteps. Two if I was hearing correctly.

"I could've sworn I just heard something," one voice said.

"You must be imagining things," another voice said.

I turned my head to Bankotsu and placed a finger over my lips. He nodded. We didn't know who these people are, so we didn't want them to know that we were here.

"Too bad, if it were a stray cat, we could've caught it to eat," the first voice said, then the second voice said in a grossed out tone "Gah... You telling me that you'd eat even cats?" We could see their feet coming closer to the vehicle, so this gave us an opportunity to see who they were.

Carefully and quietly, we crawled to get a better view of the two. What we saw...

^Well, I guess it was a good thing we were so scared that we didn't even make a peep. They would've found us if we did... And they would've killed us on the spot.^

Two Demons stood before us. One elongated and one chubby.

We watched helplessly as the Demons pulled our dead siblings out.

"It looks soooo tasty," the elongated one stated as he held up Kyōkotsu and added, "Human Flesh is the best, after all."

I was terrified and I knew Bankotsu was as well, even if I wasn't looking at him.

These Demons eat humans!

We watched as the Demons stripped the clothes off of our dead siblings and placed them each in, I guess the best way for me to describe it was, some kind of giant mason jar full of some kind of semi-clear liquid, the same kind of jar that looked like it was for pickling.

I suddenly remembered Mama telling is the reason why we weren't allowed to go to the Gate and the Boundaries of the Forest. They were dangerous. Was this what Mama was talking about?

That was when I realized! Mama! Was she safe?

"Fuck. Can't I eat even just the tip of a finger?" The elongated demon asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. The chubby demon slapped the "Hand" of the other and snapped "You idiot. These kids are valuable merchandise. Nothing like the likes of you and I should never dare to eat.

'Merchandise?'

The chubby demon continued by saying "The Human Meat from this Farm is all Top-of-the-Line stuff, meant for the rich."

Three things raced through my mind when I heard that. Farm? Human Flesh? Meat?

But that was when I realized.... Were we living this whole time just to be eaten?

I managed to glance at Bankotsu, only to see the look on his face. It told me that he was thinking the same thing I was. If it weren't in front of us, we wouldn't have believed it.

That was when we heard the door click, that snapped us back to reality.

A new Demon walked in, apparently, his name was "Gupna", or asked if the "Gupna" was complete... I don't know which and I still don't know, so I think I'll just call him Gupna...

Gupna looked at some kind of chart in his hand and said, "Six-year-olds again... Just the usual. But it looks like we'll finally be able to Harvest some High-Quality Goods in the near future."

'High-Quality Goods?'

Gupna then told someone, who just walked in, "Prepare the Four with Full Scores for their imminent Harvest." "Yes..." The person said.

The voice made my heart stop. I knew that voice!

"Understood," Mama stated calmly before adding "Just leave it to me. I will ship them out on time." Gupna said "Excellent. And your Charge?" Mama smirked and stated "Perfect. Grandmother is very pleased with his progress." "Excellent," Gupna stated with glee.

^Reality is cruel, very cruel.^

<> <>

I don't remember how we got out of there without them seeing us, and I didn't care.

We were running back to the house.

Bankotsu tripped and fell. I stopped to help him up.

"... Everyone... Our siblings..." I heard him mumbled. "The kids in the Trunk..." Ban said as looked up at me with that look. I don't think I will ever forget that awful look on his face... "They... Weren't Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu... Right?" Bankotsu asked with that look still on his face.

As much as I wasn't to deny it, trust me I did, I couldn't lie to him.

"It was them, Ban," I told him.

He held Bernie in front of his face, before clutching it to his chest and cry.

<>

Kagome had a lit lantern in hand when she met up with Bankotsu and me.

"How was it?" She asked. I could only answer "We didn't make it in time." I knew she saw Bernie clutched in Ban's arms.

Ban and I went into boys bedroom as Kagome walked back into the girl's bedroom.

<>

^A single fact can overturn your entire conception of Reality.

Grace Field House... Is a Farm.

I am Food.^

<>

Lucky for Bankotsu and I, our brothers were asleep. Renkotsu was missing, but I can assume he was doing his night rounds.

I watched as Ban hid Bernie under the mattress of his bed.

^That night, Bankotsu and I made a pact. We will leave this place, this Farm, with all of our siblings.

We cannot trust any adults. The Outside World might be full of Monsters.

But we WILL find a way for all of us to Survive.^

<> End Inuyasha's POV <>

<><><>

October 12, 2045

Two have left... I wish I could say I want them to live long and happy lives, but I know that I couldn't. Not when I know the truth.

I wish I could've something to help them, I really do.....

What would you have done? Kaede...

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>

(1) Janken is Japanese for Rock, Paper, Scissors.

<><><>


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the Promised Neverland. Chapter 1

<><><>

Inuyasha; Age, 12 years. ID, 63194.

Kagome; Age, 12 years. ID, 81194.

Sango; Age, 12 years. ID, 22194.

Bankotsu; Age, 12 years. ID, 77294.

Jakotsu; Age, 11 years. ID, 52064.

Suikotsu; Age, 11 years. ID, 43894.

Miroku; Age, 11 years. ID, 89294

Renkotsu; Age, 15 years. ID, C-12294.

Ginkotsu; Age, 9 years. ID, 32494.

Sesshōmaru; Age, 9 years. ID, 17364.

Koga; Age, 10 years. ID, 43664.

<><><>

<> Bankotsu's POV <>

I had Bernie in my hand as I called out for Kyōkotsu and Mokotsu in the forest. That's when I saw an open curtain. I looked through it, still calling out for my little brothers.

I saw them on a dinner table, dead and with that frightened look on their faces. They were the main course for the Demons.

^The truth of Reality. This "Orphanage" is a Farm, and we are...^

<>

I bolted awake, panting.

I got out of bed and quickly, and quietly, as possible went right towards the washroom. I didn't want to wake anyone else up at this hour.

When I got there, I immediately went to the sink and splashed water onto my sweating face.

^We are Livestock, to be eaten by Demons.^

I looked up at the mirror to see my refection staring back. I pressed the fingers of my left hand on my ID number. 'So.... That's why we have them,' I thought as I looked at the inverted numbers in the mirror.

It's so obvious now, but...

I lost all strength in my legs as I slumped over the sink as tears fell down my cheeks.

Why didn't we notice it sooner...

The clock ticked to 5 o'clock.

<><><>

The morning was routine as usual.

The young ones still had too much energy, the Olders trying to get them under control while simultaneously setting the table.

Mama asked 8-year-old Shippo to put the plates on the table.

It was as if last night was all a dream... But, sadly, I know it wasn't.

"Good morning, Bankotsu," Inuyasha said with the usual smile on his face. I smiled back, as usual, and said "Good Morning, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and I made a pack last night after we found out the truth about this place... We will act as nothing has happened, that we saw nothing, but plan for a way to get out of here. We won't let Mama know that we know the truth, or anyone else.

At least we won't let anyone else know, for now.

<><><>

Our day went on as usual. Breakfast, the Daily Tests, our usual perfect scores, and our usual playtime. Well, maybe not the entire playtime.

Shippo was IT this time, and we used that to our advantage.

We ran right to the boundaries of the forest during our Hide-and-Seek-Tag.

"Did you sleep at all?" Inuyasha asked me as we walked along, knowing full well that we weren't being followed. I answered honestly "Yeah, but I woke up earlier than usual." Then I stated "Also, this morning, I noticed that the House's latticed windows, the attachment points can't be reached from the inside and on top of that, the screw heads have been stripped." "So our "House" is really a Cage," Inuyasha stated as he looked back and somehow saw the house between the tree branches.

^Small signs here and there, carefully hidden within our daily lives. Tasty Feed that never fails to satisfy, the snow white uniforms that get dirty easily, and our rigorously structured lives. They're all to preserve the quality of us goods.^

"There's one thing that bugs me," Inuyasha suddenly said. "The Tests?" I asked knowing the answer. Inuyasha nodded and said "If we're Livestock, then we shouldn't need to be educated. In fact, educating us should seem almost dangerous to those Demons." I nodded, thinking back to what that Gupna demon said about our little brothers, and added "It's likely, that the age and score have something to do with the rank of the meat." "But the main question is, Why? I mean, it's not like getting good scores would make us.... taste any better?" Inuyasha stated in a puzzled tone. I don't blame him.

^We barley know anything anymore, at least, anything about our world now.^

"This House... Our World... It's all fake," I huffed in a tone that even I didn't know how to describe. "A Miniature Garden put together by those Demons," Inuyasha stated in a hint of rage.

^The world we live in right now is fake.^

After we walked over the boundary wall, it wasn't like they were tall or anything, it was barely to our knees, but I guess it was more of a symbol then anything. We started to review what we knew so far.

"Let's see...." Inuyasha stated as he used a stick to write in the dirt, before continuing "Before Kyōkotsu and Mokotsu.... Ginta left. Before Ginta, Mayu left." After thinking for a few seconds, Inuyasha finally said "Based on the dates that they were taken, we can assume that the next Shipment will be in two months at the earliest. That's the amount of time we have to find a way for all of us to escape this place."

I took the stick and made a diagram of the layout of the property. We discussed that the best time for us plan our escape was the middle of the day, during our free time, and thought the Forest. Since the day of the Shipment was too risky since we'd be sacrificing one of our own, and during the night was no good since the really young ones wouldn't be able to stay awake.

We then took off further into the forest, far passed the boundaries. I heard Inuyasha mumbled out "Mama" His hands were shaking when he did.

It wasn't hard to figure out why. Mama was the only mother we had, the only parent we had.

^That morning took all we had to keep up a poker face, but from what we speculated, Mama has been pulling it off for years. Nothing was different in how she acted that morning. She simply had her warm smile on her face. I couldn't help but wonder, how many children were led to their deaths by that smile?^

^Another thing that bothered me was, is Mama really the Enemy? A cold-hearted subordinate of those evil demons? If so, then why?^

Inyuyasha and I ran right up to a giant wall.

^Why would you be so kind, gentle, and loving to us... Mama?^

Inuyasha quickly climbed a tree to the highest he can go. He wasn't able to see the other side because the wall was thick, about 2-3 meters thick. It was well constructed, no imperfections in the wall we could use to climb up. I pressed an ear to the wall, hoping to hear something on the other side. I heard nothing. That meant that there weren't any lookouts or guards.

But if we had some rope, then we could scale this obstacle, easily. The only problem is getting everyone out and Mama... Hold on....

"Didn't the Demons say that Mama had a Charge?" I asked Inuyasha, suddenly thinking back to that conversation Mama had with that Gupna demon. Inuyasha placed a finger to his chin and said "Now that you mention it, yeah, he did. A Charge. Singular." "So he wasn't talking about us Livestock," I said, not really liking where this conversation was heading when I asked "Does that mean there's another adult here we don't know about?"

That was when Inuyasha noticed the position of the sun. "Crap! We need to go back!"

<>

Mama rang a handbell, signaling the children that it was time to come in.

"Is everyone here?" Mama asked as she started doing a head count. Jakotsu noticed that two were missing.

'We made it just in time,' I thought as a wiped some sweat from my chin. Now I was happy that Inuyasha was paying attention to the position of the sun, we would have been exposed if he wasn't. But who was missing?

Shippo came running out of the forest in a panic.

Mama gave Renkotsu the toddler she was holding, went to Shippo, and asked him "Did something happen?"

With tears in his eyes, Shippo shouted "I got separated from Ayame in the forest!! I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her!!"

'Ayame, lost in the forest?' I couldn't help but think. Ayame was 7 but she knew the forest better than any of us and she was always punctual. I knew something was not right about this scenario.

Shiro Suikotsu looked at the setting sun and said "The sun is close to setting... It'll be completely dark soon!" He was basically stating that there wasn't much light to use to find Ayame in the large forest. Mama checked her pocket watch for a few seconds before closing it and putting it back in her pocket. "Don't worry," Mama said with a warm smile.

"Everybody stay put. Renkotsu, keep an eye on them while I look for Ayame," Mama said as she started heading off towards the forest. Renkotsu nodded as he held the toddler in his arms close.

Not even a complete minute passed before Mama came back, with a sleeping Ayame in her arms. With a smile on her face, Mama said "Seem like she got a little tired and fell asleep. She's not hurt anywhere."

All of our siblings were both excited and relieved at this. But Inuyasha and I had to be the only ones who were a bit unhinged by it.

"That was way too fast," Inuyasha whispered to me, before adding "It was almost as if Mama knew where Ayame was."

^Now that I think about it... Mama has always been good at finding us. No matter where we hid, she could nearly instantaneously locate us.^

^That was when we realized... That pocket watch that Mama always had on her person, wasn't a watch... It was a Transmitter.^

"There might be a tracker embedded somewhere inside each of our bodies," I whispered to Inuyasha.

^If that was true... The moment Mama finds out our plan, it's Game Over. She was basically telling us "Whoever you are, you won't be able to escape me".^

^Deep down, I believed that Mama was like us, a Human. Someone who loves us. But... That isn't who Mama really is. She was never kind, she never loved us, it's all an act to feed us to the Demons. She is the Enemy, She was a Demon.^

^But... How did Mama know someone found out about the true purpose of this place?^

<> Bankotsu's POV End <>

<><><>

October 13, 2045

Someone has found out the truth of Grace Field House. Someone saw the Harvest. And now they know that they can be tracked.

Tell me Kaede... Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

<><><>

<> 3rd Person POV <>

It was the next day, during chore time, when Inuyasha and Bankotsu started talking about what they had just learned. Quietly, so not to draw Mama's, or anyone else, attention.

"Transmitters... I never thought she'd go that far," The white-haired teen stated as he flung a bed sheet over the clothes liner. The braided teen then said, remembering what the demons said " "The Human Meat from this farm... Is Top-of-the-Line stuff", huh... But to go so far as to track us? Are we really worth that much to them?" The braided haired teen then folded another bedsheets to the line.

Inuyasha eyed Bankotsu and said "The key to our Value is..." "Our age and our scores," the braided-haired teen finished. " "Another six-year-old" and "Just the usual". Extrapolating from what that Gupna said, we can assume that our Age most likely determines the meat's rank," Inuyasha theorized. Bankotsu then added "If I recall correctly, all those who were Shipped Off were between six and thirteen." Inuyasha nodded and said "And if six-years-old is the "Usual", then the "Top-of-the-Line" must be thirteen-years-old."

Bankotsu placed his knuckles to his chin and said: "Then what about our scores?"

"The Shipping Order..."

Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu immediately turned to the new voice, startled that someone was actually eavesdropping on them.

"Koga?" Bankotsu asked when he saw the other ravenette, who had a serious look on his face. Inuyasha then asked "What do you mean by "Shipping Order"? How much did you hear? And how do you know about-"

"I found out because of these," Koga (canon appearance) interrupted, then he held up some crumbled up envelopes, the one in front had Ginta's name on it. Koga then explained how he found them.

<> Flashback <>

Koga knocked on the door to Mama's office before entering while saying "I'm here to take out the rubbish in all the rooms."

No one was in.

Figuring she wouldn't mind, Koga walked over to the small rubbish bin with a giant, half full of rubbish, plastic bag in hand. After all, he was doing a helpful chore.

Koga knelt down, opened the plastic bag, and grabbed the lip of the rubbish bin. He was about to dump the contents of the bin into the plastic bag, when he noticed a piece of paper with familiar handwriting and a familiar word written on it sticking out. Koga put the bin down and pulled out the paper to see that it's was a crumpled envelope with the name 'Ginta' written on the front.

'This is the envelope I gave to Mama to send to Ginta yesterday before she left with Kyōkotsu and Mokotsu!' Koga thought as he stared at the object. 'But...' The ten-year-old thought 'Why is this here? In the rubbish? Why didn't she send it to Ginta?'

That was when Koga realizes 'Come to think of it... No one who left ever replied to any of our letters.'

Koga dropped his grip on the plastic bag and started digging through he rubbish bin. He found more envelopes, all with the names of the siblings who left. 'It's not just my letter!' Koga thought picking up all the envelopes and looking at all the names on them. The teen then wondered 'But.... Why would Mama throw these away? Knowing that they were supposed to be sent to our siblings? Why?'

That was when a dark thought hit him. 'Maybe... There's no one to send these to.'

<> End Flashback <>

"And based on what you two were talking about... Ginta's dead isn't he."

"Koga..." Was all Inuyasha could say.

Koga was close to Ginta and was very upset when he left.

"How much have you figured out?" Inuyasha asked again, suspiciously.

"I've figured out that the siblings that have left, left in the ascending order of their scores after they turn six," Koga stated as he shoved the letters into his pocket. "How did you figure that out?" Bankotsu asked with a raised brow.

"Math of course," Koga stated before adding "I was able to figure out the mathematical formula for the scoring system Mama uses. So I was able to tell everyone who didn't get a Perfect Score what they got on their Daily Exams. I noticed this pattern when I looked over the papers I kept of their scores after I found the envelopes. I guess you never really knew this because you kept getting Perfect Scores every day."

That's true...

"So, we're food..." Koga asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer. "Yeah... And Mama is raising us to be eaten..." Bankotsu said, knowing full well how the other felt. "So.... Tell me what you know so far," Koga stated, then added "I'm not losing anymore siblings to these... These, Things."

So they told him what they've been able to figure out. Koga, in turn, told them what he's figured out.

"Once they hit thirteen, they get Shipped Out regardless of their score," Koga explained as he helped with the laundry. So not to seem out of place. "So, most of us Olders' Shipment date got postponed because of our Perfect Scores," Bankotsu said as he straitened out a blanket.

"The thing I wasn't able to figure out was why rank us by score," Koga stated as he and Inuyasha folded a particularly long blanket along the clothesline. "And is there any meaning to the 6-13 age window?" Bankotsu asked out loud, before adding "It can't be the size of our bodies, since they'd care more about body weight in that case."

"The size of our Brains," Inuyasha suddenly said, catching Koga and Bankotsu's attention. "It's the Brain!" Inuyasha stated in realization before adding "I've read that the human brain is 90% developed by the age of six, and is fully developed by age 13... The Demons want our Brains!" "Then that means... The brain must be the most delicious part for them, and a well-developed brain even more so," Bankotsu realized. "Eat... Our brains?" Was all Koga could say in a tone that was a mixture of disgust and fear.

For that goal, the Demons would risk so much and spend even more... That's why the Orphans here are Top-of-the-Line Stuff.

"And since we're Top-of-the-Line... That must be why the Demons track us," Bankotsu stated in disgust. "But somethings weird about...." Koga started to say.

"You three almost done with those?"

Koga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha looked towards the voice. Renkotsu was standing a good couple of paces away, with a bucket partially of dirt and a small trowel in it. "Just one left to hang," Inuyasha stated calmly before asking "What's with the dirt?" Renkotsu looked at the bucket and said "Mama asked me to fill some holes on the path to the Gate." "Holes? Near the Gate?" Bankotsu asked curiously. "Not near the Gate, but on the path leading to the Gate," Renkotsu explained as he picked the bucket up by the handle and added "I looked at them earlier, and they looked more like scuffed marks then holes. It was probably some of the younger ones fooling around over there."

Renkotsu looked at the three and said "It won't take me long, but if I do run late, could you help Kagome and Sango with preparing dinner?" "Yeah, sure, no problem," Koga said casually. Bankotsu snorted and said "I'm not helping with that, that's YOUR chore." "I was asking Inuyasha or Koga to do it, not you Brat," Renkotsu stated before walking off in the direction of the Gate, to fill the holes.

Once the brunette was out of hearing range, Bankotsu said "Scuff marks huh. Those must have happened when I fell that night." "That must've been how Mama knew someone saw the Harvest," Inuyasha said as he hung the last blanket. "You two must've missed them because it was pitch black and you weren't using any light," Koga speculated, before adding "Mama must've had a lantern with her, and that's how she knew someone saw." "She doesn't know who, since she would've confronted us directly, hence why she reviled the fact that she can track us," Inuyasha stated, then Bankotsu said "But we still have to keep our guard up, since we know she'll be trying to figure out who."

"But first comes the rope," Inuyasha said, before adding "Let's head back and look for something to use. Plus, I have an idea where to look." "Hold on," Koga said before asking "We know we're already being tracked, but what if there are bugs or cameras in the House?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Oh, I checked last night after bedtime, there's nothing like those in the House." Koga and Bankotsu couldn't help but think that there was no hesitation to that comment. "But, Mama, might have already figured out that two of us went to the wall..." The braided teen stated. "I think those trackers can't identify who went, I mean, why else would she use a roundabout way of showing that she Can track you, and since that Transmitter is in her Watch, she can't look at it all the time," Koga theorized. Inuyasha and Bankotsu agreed.

"Koga, Bankotsu," Sango called poking her head out of a room, before asking "Could you help me move this?" Koga smiled and said "Yeah, sure, no problem." Bankotsu said he'll help. Both of them went to help their sister.

Inuyasha stayed behind and looked at the bulletin board covered with drawings that all the younger ones made. 'We will escape, with all of our siblings,' the white-haired teen thought as he placed a hand on an empty space on the wall, where Mukotsu's drawing use to be.

Mama suddenly appeared next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could feel his heart stop that very second.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You're looking pale," Mama said, looking the white-haired teen in the eye. Placing a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, Mama said "Now that I think about it, this morning, you weren't in your usual good spirits." 

A couple of things raced through Inuyasha's mind was, 'Did she figure us out? Is this a threat? Did she see us? NO. She's examining my reaction.' Mama's hand was now on Inuyasha's left ear.

With a cheerful smile, Inuyasha said happily "It's nothing. But *now in a semi-playful semi-serious tone* you really shouldn't sneak up on people ya'know. It's rude and you startled me." 'I can't retreat. If I do, she'll attack,' Inuyasha thought as Mama keeping her hand on his ear and said "I'm sorry hon, I'm only worried about you." "I know, Mama" Inuyasha said but thought 'If I lose here, everyone will die,' and then said "But I was just thinking that I'll soon leave the House and I'm gonna miss you."

Bankotsu and Koga were watching cautiously from where they stood, much to Sango's confusion.

With a soft smile, Mama asked: "Do you like the house?"

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around Mama's neck in a surprised hug and said happily "Of course! I love this house and I love you!" Then in a sad tone while still hugging Mama, Inuyasha said "I wonder what Kyōkotsu and Mokotsu are up to now."

Inuyasha pulled away from Mama and said happily "You know, Mokotsu wanted to be a herb doctor when he grows up and Kyōkotsu wanted to be a great parent, like you, when he grows up, but he said he wanted to take care of bunnies though."

Without hesitation, Mama said "Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to that. I'm sure both will become fine adults, and great parents as well."

Bankotsu bit his lip and thought 'She knows yet she acts like nothing has happened! Does she have ANY regret or guilt about what she has done?!'

Inuyasha had to laugh, like normal, and agree with Mama. He had to, he had to. In order to survive!

A hand bell rang, getting everyone's attention.

"It's dinner time. Everything's ready, Mama," Kagome said happily.

The little ones raced out of the rooms they were in and headed towards the dinning room.

With a smile, Mama said "We'll be there. Where's Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu walked into view and said "Here Mama. I managed to fixed what you told me to fix." "Oh, that's good Renkotsu," Mama said with that smile still on her face before adding sweetly "After dinner, make sure all the Olders are gathered for The Room." "Understood, Mama," was all Renkotsu said before leading the younger ones to their assigned seats.

Koga patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and said cheerfully "Come on Dog Boy, let's go eat. I'm starving." "Yeah, let's grab some grub, Wolf Breath," Inuyasha replied in a cheerful tone. Bankotsu snuck up behind the two, playfully wrapped his arms around their necks, and said happily "Food time~." 'We're safe,' Inuyasha though in relief.

"Did any of you three go to the Gate yesterday?" Mama suddenly asked.

Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Koga stopped in their tracks.

The three looked over their shoulders at Mama. Inuyasha pulled out of Bankotsu's grip, said as normally as possible "I haven't, because I was so~ busy playing with these two," and playfully pointed at the two ravenette. Koga placed his hand on his hips and said "I still can't believe you were able to catch me. I'm faster then you, so you shouldn't be able to catch me." "Maybe you're not as fast as you think," Bankotsu snide playfully, this in turn caused Koga to snip playfully "This coming from the guy who can barely catch all the little ones in our usual games." "Hey!" Bankotsu stated. Inuyasha looked at Mama and asked "Why are you asking?"

Mama started walking to the dining hall and said "No reason. Don't worry about it."

'That was too close,' the three thought at the same time. But this proved that the Transmitter couldn't identify anyone, just where they are, and that Mama is still looking for someone.

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Koga needed to act normally and look for something to use as ropes.

But now, they needed to eat dinner.

<><><>

After dinner and after the dishes were washed...

Renkotsu gathered up everyone over the age of ten. Right now, he was just double checking.

"Ren, there are only nine of us that are in the double digits, and all nine of us are here," Shiro Suikotsu said in a meek voice. There was a good possibility that Kuro was really aggravated at the moment, since Shiro only sounded meek when Kuro was annoyed. "I know, but Mama still wants to make sure that all of us Olders are present in The Room," Renkotsu stated, checking off the names. "Why does she need to have this in writing? I mean there aren't many of us Olders," Jukotsu whined out. Renkotsu simply shrugged and said "I guess maybe so she doesn't worry that we're missing when she's caring for all the younger ones."

After this, they started heading towards The Room.

Inuyasha stared at the back of Renkotsu's head as they walked.

<> Flashback, during the time when Koga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were cleaning the dishes <>

"Why is Renkotsu still here?" Koga whispered to Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked curiously. "If these Demons want a "Well Developed Brain", right? So, why wasn't Renkotsu Harvested when he turned 13?" Koga asked seriously before adding "Think about it, the House's policy is that "If we don't get "Adopted" by the time we turn 13, then we're sent to "Foster Homes", so Renkotsu is still here at age 15." That was when Inuyasha speculated softly "Maybe... Renkotsu is Mama's "Charge"." "You think so?" Bankotsu asked before adding sourly "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

"But," Koga said before adding "What does it mean to be Mama's Charge? Does it mean he can live to adulthood?" Inuyasha thought back to what Mama said that night

<> Flashback <>

Mama smirked and stated "Perfect. Grandmother is very pleased with his Progress."

<> End Flashback <>

"Progress..." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked over his shoulder to see Renkotsu putting away the clean dishes.

"Come to think of it..." Inuyasha whispered when he saw Renkotsu finish, before adding "Renkotsu has always done whatever Mama asked him to do, and he's always helped with caring for the younger one." "No offense Dog Boy, but I don't think following Mama's every demand would guarantee one living to adulthood," Koga whispered as he saw Renkotsu catch a toddler, who just learned to walk, from falling to the floor face-first. This action caused Renkotsu's ID number to become completely visible.

"C-12294," Inuyasha mumbled out, then repeated "C-12294.... C-" That was when a theory sparked in the white-haired teen's head when he said "Maybe... That 'C' in his ID could stand for something?" "You think it stands for Charge?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha shook his head and said "Not Charge, but maybe.... In all technicality, what is Mama?" "A Farmer?" Koga suggested. "Okay, that's true, but not it. What's a word that begins with the letter 'C' that describes what Mama is," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Caretaker," Bankotsu hissed out. Koga was confused for a bit before he realized what the two were talking about and asked in a disgusted "You think the Demons make some of their own Livestock raise other Livestock? That's sick." "It's just a theory, but that might be a possibility," Inuyasha stated. "But if that is true," Bankotsu said, then added "Then that means..."

<> End Flashback <>

Inuyasha was still watching the back of Renkotsu's head.

Those words echoed through the white-haired teen's head "Then that means... That Renkotsu could be an Enemy too."

Inuyasha knew that the theory was his own, but he still had some doubt about it. And even if it were true...

Remembering the sad look on Renkotsu's face when Kyōkotsu and Mokotsu left the house, Inuyasha thought 'If he was Mama's underling and is being raised to be a 'Caretaker', then... Why does he always have that sad look on his face every time one of our siblings get Harvested?'

Inuyasha then thought 'Is Renkotsu really an Enemy?'

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>


End file.
